Ric Flair/Biografie
Richard Morgan Fliehr (* 25. Februar 1949 in Memphis, Tennessee), besser bekannt unter seinem Künstlernamen Ric Flair, ist ein US-amerikanischer Wrestler. Seine Glanzzeit hatte Flair in den 1980er Jahren bei der National Wrestling Alliance und World Championship Wrestling, wo er 1989–1990 und 1994 auch als Booker tätig war. Im Verlauf seiner über 40-jährigen Karriere war Flair bei fast allen großen US-amerikanischen Promotionen beschäftigt. Der 16-fache Weltmeister gehört zu den angesehensten Wrestlern. Flair ist sowohl Mitglied der WWE Hall of Fame, als auch der NWA Hall of Fame. Biographie Kindheit und Jugend Laut seiner Autobiographie ist Richard Morgan Fliehrs tatsächlicher bürgerlicher Nachname nicht gänzlich nach zu vollziehen, da er nach der Geburt zur Adoption freigegeben wurde. Fliehr gibt jedoch an, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich als Fred Phillips, Sohn von Ollive und Luther Phillips zur Welt kam. Die Adoptionsagentur wurde später überführt, betrügerisch Adoptionsfreigaben von Müttern erlangt und dieses durch Aktenmanipulation vertuscht zu haben. Das Baby, das von seinen Adoptiveltern darauf Richard Morgan Fliehr genannt wurde, wurde am 25. Februar 1949 in Memphis, Tennessee geboren. Seine Kindheit und Jugend verbrachte er nach einem Umzug mit seinen Adoptiveltern in der kleinen Stadt Edina in Minnesota. Schon sehr früh waren seine sportlichen Fähigkeiten zu erkennen. In der Highschool spielte er Basketball und wurde High-School-Amateurmeister im Ringen. Außerdem spielte er in seiner College-Zeit Football an der Universität von Minnesota. Richard Fliehr verließ die Universität ohne Abschluss und arbeitete kurze Zeit als Rausschmeißer in einem Nachtclub, wo er Ken Patera, einen ehemaligen Olympiateilnehmer im Gewichtheben traf, der sich auf seine Zweitkarriere als Wrestler vorbereitete. Durch Pateras Vermittlung gelangte Fliehr zu seinem ersten Trainer. Wrestling-Karriere American Wrestling Association (1972 bis 1974) Fliehr wurde von Verne Gagne sowie Billy Robinson trainiert und debütierte am 10. Dezember 1972 unter dem Ring-Namen Ric Flair, den er seitdem beibehalten hat, in der American Wrestling Association (AWA) gegen „Scrap Iron“ Gadinski. Das Match endete in einem Unentschieden. Flair trat drei Jahre für die AWA an und wechselte dann zur National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), dem Dachverband zahlreicher regionaler Wrestlingligen. National Wrestling Alliance (1974 bis 1991) In dieser Zeit übernahm Flair das „Nature Boy“-Gimmick von Buddy Rogers und begann eine Adaptation von Also sprach Zarathustra von Richard Strauss als Einmarschmusik zu nutzen. Ric Flair etablierte sich als Tag-Team- und Einzelwrestler. Am 3. Juni 1975 gewann er seinen ersten Wrestlingtitel, den „NWA Television Title“, durch einen Sieg über Paul Jones, musste diesen jedoch eine Woche später in einem Rückmatch wieder an Jones abgeben. Am 20. September 1975 erhielt Flair seinen zweiten Titel, den „NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Title“, als er seinen Kontrahenten Wahoo McDaniel besiegte. Am 4. Oktober 1975 wurde Flair bei einem Flugzeugabsturz am Rücken schwer verletzt, sodass ihm das Ende seiner Karriere vorausgesagt wurde. Nach Krankenhausaufenthalt und intensiver Physiotherapie konnte er seine Karriere jedoch fortsetzen. Am 24. März 1976 wurde Flair, in Charlotte, North Carolina, zum zweiten Mal „NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Champion“, indem er, wie beim ersten Titelgewinn, ein Match gegen Wahoo McDaniel gewann. Der Titel wechselte 1976 noch einige Male zwischen Flair und McDaniel. Ziel dieser intensiven Fehde war es, Ric Flair zum neuen Star der NWA aufzubauen. Er und sein neuer Tag-Team-Partner Greg Valentine wurden „NWA Tag-Team Champions“, indem sie am Weihnachtstag 1976 Gene und Ole Anderson besiegten. In der NWA gewann Flair den NWA United States Heavyweight Title gleich fünf Mal, bis er schließlich 1981 erstmals den NWA World Heavyweight Title von Dusty Rhodes erhielt. Insgesamt erhielt Flair diesen Titel achtmal. 1984 schloss er sich mit Arn Anderson, Tully Blanchard und Ole Anderson zur Gruppierung „The Four Horsemen“ zusammen. In der Folgezeit dominierten die Horsemen jahrelang die Haupt-Storylines der NWA und hielten zeitweise alle Titel der Liga. Nachdem der Promotor Jim Crockett ab 1986 mehrere lokale Wrestlingpromotionen im Südosten und Mittelwesten der Vereinigten Staaten unter seine Kontrolle gebracht und zur Promotion World Championship Wrestling (WCW) geformt hatte, trat Flair weiter als „Ric Flair“ für diese an. Flair war der Top-Star von WCW und hatte auch hinter den Kulissen großen Einfluss. World Wrestling Federation (1991 bis 1993) Bis 1991 war Flair der absolute Topstar von WCW. Als es zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit den Offiziellen der Liga kam, die seinen Einfluss beschneiden, sein Gimmick verändern und vor allem sein Gehalt kürzen wollten, verließ Flair die Promotion und schloss einen Vertrag mit deren Hauptkonkurrenz, der World Wrestling Federation. Da Flair zu diesem Zeitpunkt amtierender WCW World Heavyweight Champion war und deren Titelgürtel mitnahm (Flair hatte, wie alle Titelhalter, für den Gürtel ein Pfand hinterlegt, dieses aber nicht zurückerhalten), ließ ihn sein neuer Arbeitgeber an der Seite seines „technischen Beraters“ Mr. Perfect mit dem Gürtel der Konkurrenz-Promotion als „Real World Champion“ auftreten. Der Rechtsstreit zwischen Flair und seinem früheren Arbeitgeber um die Herausgabe des Gürtels endete erst ein Jahr später, nachdem Flair das gezahlte Pfand nebst Zinsen zurückerhalten hatte. Beim PPV Royal Rumble 1992 erhielt Flair aufgrund eines Sieges bei der Namen gebenden Battle Royal den „WWF World Heavyweight Title“. Diesen verlor er bei WrestleMania VIII gegen Randy Savage, gewann ihn im Sommer allerdings noch ein zweites Mal, bevor er 1993 die WWF schließlich wieder in Richtung World Championship Wrestling verließ. Laut Storyline musste er die WWF aufgrund einer Niederlage bei einem „Loser leaves WWF“-Match gegen Mr. Perfect verlassen. World Championship Wrestling (1993 bis 2001) Bei World Championship Wrestling wurde Flair , der weiter den Ringnamen Ric Flair und sein gewohntes Gimmick verwendete, sofort wieder ein Star der Promotion. Bereits bei der Großveranstaltung „Starrcade 1993“ erhielt Flair den „WCW World Heavyweight Title“ wieder, diesmal von dem als „Vader“ antretenden Leon White. Die Promotion führte Flair dann in eine Fehde mit Wrestling-Ikone Hulk Hogan, der 1994 den Titel von Flair übernahm und dem 45-jährigen Wrestler später durch einen Sieg in einem Karriere-bedrohenden Match eine Auszeit verschaffte. Nach einer nicht allzu langen Zeit kehrte Flair zurück und es folgte eine Fehde gegen „Macho Man“ Randy Savage, der zwischenzeitlich von Hogan den Titel übernommen hatte. Im Verlauf dieser Fehde wechselte der Titel mehrmals. Flair spielte auch weiterhin wesentliche Rollen in den wichtigsten Storylines der Promotion. Mit seinen „Four Horsemen“ bildete er den Kern der Gegner des laut Storyline die Übernahme der Promotion anstrebenden Stables „nWo“. Anfang 1998 wurde Flair von der Promotion wegen einer unerlaubten Abwesenheit bei einer Fernsehveranstaltung suspendiert. Bei seiner Rückkehransprache fiel er aus der Rolle des Ric Flair und beschuldigte WCW-Präsident Eric Bischoff, die Wünsche der Fans zu missachten. Ob es sich dabei um einen sogenannten „Shoot“, der aufgrund des Starstatus Flair vertuscht werden sollte, oder einen vorgetäuschten „worked shoot“ handelte, ist unklar. Es schloss sich an die Rückkehr eine Storyline an, in der Flair gegen Bischoff um die Präsidentschaft der WCW rang, diese durch einen Sieg bei einem Stahlkäfig-Match gegen Hulk Hogan gewann und ihm so das Amt des WCW-Präsidenten auf Lebenszeit zugeschrieben wurde. WCW war allerdings bereits im März 2001 bankrott und wurde von der damaligen World Wrestling Federation aufgekauft. Das letzte Match der Promotion bestritten die langjährigen Top-Stars der Promotion Ric Flair und Sting. WCW-Präsident Flair , zu der Zeit die Rolle eines sogenannten „Heels“ spielend, verlor das Match. World Wrestling Entertainment (2001 bis 2008, 2012) Nach einer Abwesenheit vom Wrestling trat der 50-jährige Flair ab November 2001 mit seiner angestammten Rolle als „Ric Flair“ für seinen neuen Arbeitgeber als angeblicher Teilbesitzer der zu „World Wrestling Entertainment“ umbenannten World Wrestling Federation auf. Die Teilbesitzer-Storyline wurde zu einer Fehde zwischen dem tatsächlichen Eigner Vince McMahon und Flair, in deren Verlauf WWE in die zwei Teilpromotionen SmackDown! und RAW aufgespalten wurde, von denen jeder Fehdengegner eine kontrollierte. Die Fehde wurde schließlich mit einem Sieg McMahons aufgelöst. Flair erhielt bei WWE über die Jahre mehrere Titel, zunächst den des WWE World Tag Team Champions, den er zweimal mit Batista gewann, mit dem er auch in dem Stable „Evolution“ verbunden war. Am 18. September 2005 wurde Flair bei der Großveranstaltung Unforgiven nach einem Sieg gegen Carlito der bis dato älteste WWE Intercontinental Champion, was er bis zum 20. Februar 2006 bleiben durfte, um den Titel dann an Shelton Benjamin zu verlieren. Anschließend nahm Flair wieder eine mehrmonatige Pause, um sich zu erholen und zum dritten Mal zu heiraten, bevor er in das Programm zurückkehrte. Aus einer Zwistigkeit mit „Hardcore Wrestling“-Legende Mick Foley, über den Flair sich in seiner im Juli 2004 unter seinem Ringnamen veröffentlichten Autobiographie „To Be the Man“ abfällig geäußert hatte, entwickelte World Wrestling Entertainment eine Fehde zwischen Foley und Flair, die sich über mehrere Monate erstreckte. Tatsächlich hatten die beiden Wrestler den Streit schon vor Beginn der Storyline beigelegt. Nach Beendigung dieser Storyline gewann Flair zusammen mit „Rowdy“ Roddy Piper ein drittes Mal den WWE Tag-Team-Titel, den die beiden aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder abgeben mussten, da Roddy Piper wegen einer Krebserkrankung keine Wrestling-Matches mehr bestreiten konnte. Im Juni 2007 ließ World Wrestling Entertainment ihn vom Ensemble der Fernsehshow RAW in das der Sendung SmackDown! wechseln. Flair blieb längere Zeit inaktiv, was auf Spätfolgen einer Innenohrverletzung aus dem Jahr 1992 zurückgeführt wurde; Angaben auf der Webseite seines Arbeitgebers zufolge war er auch wegen nicht näher bezeichneter familiärer Probleme inaktiv. Am 26. November 2007 feierte er bei RAW seine Rückkehr. Im Mai 2007 gab Flair bekannt, dass er nach der Großveranstaltung WrestleMania XXIV, die für den 30. März 2008 angesetzt war, seine Karriere beenden wolle. Die Spannung, ob Flair tatsächlich seine Wrestling-Karriere aufgibt, wurde durch eine Reihe von karrierebedrohenden Matches aufgebaut, die er ab Januar 2008 bestritt und bei denen im Falle einer Niederlage das sofortige Karriereende drohte. Flair wurde einen Tag vor Wrestlemania XXIV in die WWE Hall of Fame aufgenommen. Die Rede zu seiner Einführung hielt der Wrestlerkollege Paul Levesque, besser bekannt als „Triple H“. Bei WrestleMania XXIV unterlag Ric Flair dann Shawn Michaels und beendete vorerst seine Karriere. Die Robe, die Flair bei seinem Einmarsch trug, wurde später in die Pop-Kultur-Ausstellung des Smithsonian American Art Museums aufgenommen. Die RAW-Ausgabe am Tag nach Wrestlemania wurde Flair gewidmet, bei der die gesamte WWE sowie unter anderem die Four Horsemen, Harley Race und die Fans teilnahmen. Ab Juni 2008 trat Flair wieder unregelmäßig bei RAW auf. Dort unterstützte er unter anderem seinen Freund Batista bei einer Fehde gegen den damaligen WWE Champion Randy Orton und seine sich „The Legacy“ nennende Anhängerschaft. Am 9. Januar 2012 bei RAW wurde bekannt, dass Flair als ehemaliges Mitglied der Four Horsemen als erste Person zum zweiten Mal in die WWE Hall of Fame aufgenommen wird. Dies geschah am 31. März 2012, es folgte auch ein Auftritt bei WrestleMania XXVIII, obwohl er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch unter TNA-Vertrag stand. Ring of Honor und Hulkamania (2009) 2009 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Flair von der kleineren Promotion Ring of Honor für mehrere Auftritte verpflichtet wurde. Am 13. März 2009 debütierte Flair dann in der Rolle des neu geschaffenen RoH-Botschafters, trat danach allerdings nicht mehr für die Organisation auf. Im November 2009 war Flair Teil der von Hulk Hogan organisierten Australien-Tour „Hulkamania – Let The Battle Begin“ und hat in deren Verlauf vier Matches gegen Hogan bestritten, die er alle verlieren musste. Dabei begleitete ihn Lacey Von Erich als „Valet“ zum Ring. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2010 bis 2012) Am 4. Januar 2010 trat Flair erstmals für die zweitgrößte US-amerikanische Promotion Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) auf, mit der er zuvor einen festen Vertrag abgeschlossen hatte. Seine Rückkehr in den Ring feierte der damals 61-jährige am 8. März mit einem Match gegen Hulk Hogan und Abyss, anschließend fehdete er unter anderem gegen Mick Foley. Nach der Teilnahme an einer nach ihm benannten Europa-Tour im Januar 2011 pausierte Flair ab April 2011 verletzungsbedingt. Seine Rückkehr vor die TV-Kameras gab er am 9. August 2011 bei Impact Wrestling in einem Segment mit Sting, was zu einem Match zwischen den ehemaligen WCW-Stars am 15. September führte. Im Mai 2012 verließ Fliehr die Promotion aufgrund diverser Probleme. Rückkehr zu WWE (seit 2012) Am 17. Dezember trat er erstmals seit langem wieder in der WWE bei Monday Night Raw auf. Außerhalb des Wrestlings Flair hatte Gastauftritte in mehreren Fernsehserien, darunter Baywatch, und den Filmen „The Wrestler“ (1974) und „Sting: Moment of Truth“ (2004), gewöhnlich als seine Wrestlingfigur „Ric Flair“. Im Januar 2009 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Flair in der Erweiterung zum Echtzeitstrategiespiel Command & Conquer: Alarmstufe Rot 3, die Ende März 2009 erschien, die Rolle des alliierten Commander Hill übernehmen wird. Er war seit 2006 zum dritten Mal verheiratet, doch auch diese dritte Ehe wurde geschieden. Am 11. November 2009 heiratete Flair seine nunmehr vierte Ehefrau; im Herbst 2012 lief auch die Scheidung von dieser. Aus seinen früheren Ehen hat er vier Kinder. Seine Söhne David und Reid waren ebenfalls Wrestler. David hat sich bereits teilweise wieder aus dem Wrestling-Geschäft zurückgezogen. Reid ist am 29. März 2013 im Alter von 25 Jahren verstorben. Flair ist in der Vergangenheit regelmäßig als Unterstützer der amerikanischen Republikaner aufgetreten und erwog im Jahre 2000 eine eigene Kandidatur als Gouverneur des US-Staates North Carolina, die jedoch im Sande verlief.